Mike + Zoey = Love?
This one-shot is about Mike and Zoey's relationship. When Mike conquered his personalities, Zoey got closer to him than ever before. But, when Mike slowly starts to get ''new ''personalities their relationship might go downhill. Will their love continue to flourish? * * * Mike looked at his hand, they were sweating. He has stronger, more powerful personalities and he didn't know how he was going to tell Zoey, again. Zoey was across from him and she was smiling sweetly at him. They were at a fast-food restaurant and on their second date. "What's wrong, Mike?" Zoey continued smiling at Mike. "Um, uh, nothing, Zoey. It's nothing," Mike lied to his precious girlfriend. "Are you sure? You look really nervous." Mike heavily sighed, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or anything." "It's fine. It's just that I'm worried," Zoey reached out her arm and layed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with anxiousness. "No need to be worried Zo, I'm fine," Mike looked back at Zoey. "Okay," Zoey said at last. After their conversation, their food arrived and they ate quietly. Nobody spoke a word until Mike revealed his first new personality. He got up and waved his finger at Zoey. "Girl, you need to eat more burgers Look at your scrawny body," Mike said in a ghetto accent. "Mike?" "Mike? Who the *beep* is Mike!?" "...You." Zoey said confusingly. "What are you talkin' about? My name's LaQuisha!" Mike put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips. "Mike, what's going on? Is this your multi-personality disorder? I thought you got rid of that!" Zoey stood up and walked over to Mike, who was obviously making a scene. "What the *beep* are you talkin' about! I already told you my name, what else do you want!? I don't even know you! Now stop acting like you know me and leave this *beep*ing place!" Zoey's eyes were tearing up and she yelled, "Fine! Then our relationship is over!" Real Mike heard the whole thing, and he snapped back to normal. Zoey slapped Mike and stomped out of the restaurant. Mike heard her start her car and leaving. Their relationship was over, all that time of having fun and getting to know each other deeply was over and he could never get her back. Mike walked home sadly. He ignored everything that happened around him, even when a stray dog peed on his shoes but he didn't care not anymore. His soul and heart was full of sadness and depression. He wish he knew where Zoey lived, but their relationship didn't get that far. Mike finally reached home and opened the door to his house. He ignored his mom saying welcome back and ignored his dog giving his hand a lick. The first thing he did back home was go to his room and jump onto his bed and let his feelings out by sobbing quietly. There was no more he looked forward to. Zoey was the only thing he ever thought of and he would never move on with his life. Ever. Notes After the Story I wanted my story to be unique, and I hope it was. I got the idea of having Mike having a ghetto personality from LeShawna, obviously having his ghetto personality named LaQuisha. I also wanted Mike to never move on with his life and never forgetting Zoey to be really romantic and sweet. Thanks for reading my one-shot, please post some comments on the talk page. I will reply to them all! :) ~Drew